<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Distance by gatergirl79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630717">The Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79'>gatergirl79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lets Start This From A Happy Ending [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Canonical Character Death, Episode Fix-it, Episode Reworking, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Grief/Mourning, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, New Jersey, Season/Series 05, Sexual Content, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accompanies Danny home to New Jersey in order to deliver Matt's body back to his family. But it soon becomes clear Danny needs time with his family alone, so Steve heads back to Hawaii where an old case of his father’s reveals a family secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lets Start This From A Happy Ending [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/295646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this fic is basically how the episode after Matt's death should have gone, because we all know Steve would never in a million years have let Danny go through that alone, whether Danno wanted him there or not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stood in front of the long mirror fixing his tie, the bright sunlight spilling into the room to clash against the white of his pressed shirt. He'd considered wearing his uniform, but it would draw too much attention. Running his palm down the front of his tie he glanced at his suit jacket regretfully. Memories of his parents’ funerals flickering across his mind and settling heavily against his heart. Sure, Doris had turned out to be alive, but that didn't erase the pain of sitting in a church while Mary wept on his shoulder, and his father stared brokenly at her photo.</p><p>Steve wished Danny could have the same miracle he'd been dealt. Wished the whole thing was a lie just as Doris' death has been. Wished he had the power to go back in time and stop any of this from happening, but he couldn't. Matt was dead, and Danny had blood on his hands.</p><p>Turning, Steve lowered himself down onto the end of the bed and dropped his head into his hands, jaw clenched tight with anger. If only he'd been quicker. If only he hadn't thrown those extra couple of punches at Reyes bodyguard, he might have gotten back to the basement in time to stop Danny from doing what he did. From dirtying himself with a brutal act Steve just knew would end up haunt him.</p><p>Not because Reyes didn't deserve death, Lord knows he did, but rather because Danny had done the one thing no one would ever imagine him doing. Breaking the law. Being a murderer.</p><p>Steve lifted his head and stared down at his hands. They had his own fair share of blood, it came with the job. SEAL's did the dirty work, and what he hadn't done with them, he'd done with Naval Intelligence. So, he knew from experience what it was like, what was going around Danny's head. Steve still saw the face of the first man he killed. Still remembered the look in his eyes as his life drained out of him.</p><p>The echo of footsteps in the corridor had Steve lifting his head and scrubbing at his face, just as a knock sounded. Quickly getting to his feet, Steve marched across the room and pulled open the door to find Clara stood, eyes a bright red from crying.</p><p> "We're leaving in five minutes. My brother Michael said he will give you a ride to the church." She informed him, her voice weak and broken.</p><p> "Thank you." Steve smiled softly. He turned away to collect his jacket, shrugging it on, and glancing at himself in the mirror.</p><p> "I'm glad you came Steve." Clara said quietly. "My boy needs someone to look after him."</p><p>Steve met her watery gaze. He had no idea how much Danny's mom knew about their relationship, Danny hadn't spoken much since leaving Hawaii. Which in and of itself was a cause of concern. "He's my partner," Steve said honestly, "I wasn't going to let him go through this alone. - I mean..."</p><p>Clara smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I know what you meant" she stepped over the threshold and up to him, her hand lifting to cradle his cheek. "Danny's always taking care of everyone else, always protecting..." Her voice cracked, more tears coming. She swallowed thickly, and Steve felt a lump form in his throat. When she spoke again her voice shook. "He needs someone to be strong for him for a change."</p><p>She dropped her hand after delivering a small tap and stepped back. "Rachel never could do that."</p><p>Clara muttered, shaking her head. "You're much more suitable." She sniffles wetly.</p><p> Steve's brows shot up. "He told you?" Surprised.</p><p>Clara looked at him in that way mothers often did. "He's my son. He didn't need to. I knew the moment he first mentioned your name."</p><p> Steve couldn't help but laugh, only to sober quickly. "Sorry." He whispered.</p><p> Clara shook her head.</p><p> "Ma! Ma, the cars are here!" Danny yelled up the stairs, sending a chill through Steve, and making Clara begin to cry again.</p><p>Steve's instincts got the better of him and he stepped forward, engulfing the older woman in a hug as she wept into his jacket. He was still holding her when Mr Williams appeared at the top of the stairs. Giving the man a respectful nod, he stepped back and handed the care of Clara to her husband.</p><p>He watched with a heavy heart as Ed guided his wife down the stairs. Taking a deep breath and straightening his jacket, Steve followed.</p><p>Downstairs he found Danny and his sisters gathered by the door, all pale and empty looking. He felt the familiar sting of memory as Mr Williams helped Clara on with her coat and Danny helped Bridget and Fiona into theirs. Eric stood awkwardly to the side, looking lost, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease his mother's pain or comfort her. It was a feeling Steve remembered so very well.</p><p>From his place on the stairs, Steve caught Danny's gaze and gave him a small encouraging nod, which Danny mirrored back to him. Then he was leading Bridget out the door, Eric and Fiona close behind.</p><p>The church is huge and the sound echoes around the open space with each step Danny, his father and Eric make. Steve had offered his shoulder, but the remaining three spaces were quickly filled by two Williams’ cousins and Matt's godfather, Rufus.</p><p>Steven was forced into the front seat by Clara, which had gotten him some rather disconcerted glares from other family members he hadn't had the privilege to meet yet. He'd tried to insist on sit further back, but Clara had looked up at him with her red tear-filled eyes and his heart had shattered. He sleeked off down the bench, leaving a space next to Fiona for Eric and Danny.</p><p>Steve had attended more than his fair share of funerals over the years, and they never got any easier. The worst part was sitting there as the priest spoke about how friendly and caring and loved Matthew was, and watching Danny fighting desperately to hold it together, even as tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>When it came time for Danny to deliver his eulogy, Steve reached for his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Danny gave him a small nod, not tearing his gaze from the coffin, and squeezed back.</p><p>It shattered Steve's heart to watch Danny talk about his brother, knowing how much guilt his partner carried on his shoulders. All he'd said since they'd left Columbia with what remained of Matt, was how he should have just turned him over to the FBI. If he hadn't let Matt get on that plane, I'd he'd shot him on the tarmac, then his kid brother would be alive.</p><p>There was also the thick aura of self-loathing Danny wore like a blanket. While Reyes had deserved his fate, Danny's soul was blackened by his decision to kill Reyes in cold blood. It may have been satisfying but it was a line neither Danny nor Steve would imagine crossing a month ago, and Steve fear just wear it would take Danny.</p><p> </p><p> __*__*__  </p><p> </p><p>The wake was exactly what Steve expected from an Irish-Italian family. Everyone gathered back at the Williams house offering comfort, laughter and happy memories, tainted with loss.</p><p>Almost the second Steve stepped into the house, Clara took a firm hold of his arm and began bragging him from pillar to post, introducing him to the entirety of the Williams clan. She introduced him as Danny's partner. There was something in her tone that Steve didn't miss and considering some of the looks he'd gotten from Ed's fire station buddies and Clara's great aunt Rosetta, neither had they. Thankfully no one said anything beyond the polite greetings and inquires as too his work and time in the Navy.</p><p>He was regaling two young firefighters and a veteran uncle of Ed's with tales of his time as a SEAL, the non-classified stuff of course, when he realizes he hadn't seen Danny since the church.</p><p>Licking his lips and respectfully excusing himself, Steve weaved his way through the gathering, eyes scanning for any sign of Danny.</p><p> "He's outback honey." Clara announced, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.</p><p> Steve turned, smiling gratefully at the woman, his large hand gently squeezing her much smaller one.</p><p>Steve determinedly made his way through the house and into the kitchen, pausing in front of the window and staring out at the dull overcast garden. Danny was sat on a rickety old swing handing from a tree, his head bowed low. Steve chest tightened painfully at the sight of his best friend and lover looking so small and vulnerable. It was as if Steve was watching a stranger.</p><p>Grabbing two cold beers from the bucket full of ice, Steve padded out into the back yard. He didn't speak when he reached Danny, just held out the open bottle and stepped over to lean against the tree, stating at the back of the Williams house.</p><p>They remained in that comfortable silence for a good ten minutes. They were accustomed to sitting without a work crossing their lips. Back in Hawaii they would often unwind on the beach with a beer, just staring out as the setting sun pained the sky in a warm blanket of red, gold and orange. The blue paintwork of Danny's family home maybe lacks the all-encompassing wonder of Hawaii, but it was just as beautiful and amazing to Steve. - And a thousand times as precious to Danny.</p><p>"He broke his arm just there." Danny announced another five minutes later.</p><p> Steve finally turned to regard his lover, find Danny's gaze fixed on the dry grass of the yard. "Oh?" He muttered, "How?"</p><p>Danny scoffed, shaking his head and dropping his gaze to hands. "He thought if he got high enough on the swing and then jump off, he'd fly."</p><p> Steve smiled, "what made him think that?"</p><p> Danny glanced up guilty through his lashes, lip curling slightly. "I have no idea." He huffed, dropping his gaze again. "It certainly works, he flew twenty yards before crashing to the ground."</p><p> Steve snorted, shaking his head.</p><p> "Broke three bones in his left arm." Danny added, voice breaking on the last two words. "As soon as Max said..."</p><p>Steve stepped behind Danny and pressed his empty hand to the man's shoulder. He could feel the man trembling beneath his touch and stepped a little closer till Danny's back was pressed against his front. He lent down, pressing a too brief kiss to the top of Danny's head.</p><p>To his surprise Danny pressed back into him, head falling against Steve's stomach. Steve looked down to watch as Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>The hand that Steve had let rest on Danny's shoulder moved in slow calming strokes against Danny's shirtsleeves. He opened his mouth to say something worthless only to snap it shut against. Platitudes were pointless, Danny had heard them all since the moment they'd confirmed Matt's identity, he wouldn't want to hear any more. Steve knew that from experience.</p><p> So instead he just stands there offering comfort and support.</p><p> They don't remain like that for long, wrapped in their little bubble. Just as Steve raises his hand to brush his fingers through Danny's immaculate hair, Bridget appears at the back door.</p><p> "Danny, Joey and Kevin are here!"</p><p>Danny pulls away so quickly Steve is left off balance for a second, swaying forward into the now empty space. The swing swaying back to knock against his shins. He regains his balance and looks up just in time to see Danny vanishing into the house.</p><p> When Steve makes it back to the house, stepping into the still crowded lounge, he stretches his neck and looks over the sea of blonde heads. Danny's not there.</p><p> "He left with the boys." Fiona informed him matter-of-factly.</p><p> Steve looked down at her, nodding.</p><p> "They're probably going to go to O'Leary's, if you want to catch them up?" she said, watching him closely.</p><p> Steve considered it only for a few seconds before shaking his head. Obviously, Danny wanted to be alone with his old friends, Steve understood that. However, he couldn't shake the knot of jealousy and rejection. After all, for over five years now he and Danny had practically lived in each other’s pockets. They were pretty much all one another had, it was hard knowing Danny would rather spend time with his old friends. But they knew Matt better than Steve did. They'd be able to reminisce and share memories.</p><p>Fixing a smile on his features, Steve excused himself, heading up to the bedroom. If he were at home he could head out for a swim, or back to the office and get lost in a case. He felt trapped by his surrounding in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time. Steve stripped out of his suit and grabbed a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. If he couldn't swim, he'd just have to run off the tension building inside him.</p><p> </p><p> __*__*__  </p><p> </p><p>When Steve got back to the house, most of the guest were gone, leaving Clara and her daughters to clear up leftovers. Steve took a step into the living room, intending to offer his help. He stopped on the threshold looking down at himself and wrinkling his nose. I could probably do with taking a shower first. He offered a smile when Clara caught his eyes and hurriedly back out of the room, heading up to the bedroom.</p><p> The moment the door closed behind him he quickly stripped out of his sweat clogged t-shirt, wiping his face with the shirt before dropping at his feet. He turned to sit on the edge of the bed and bend to remove his trainers and socks but looked up as the sound of the door opening.</p><p> It was a surprise to see Danny stood there, hair a little disheveled and wet, face flushed and eyes dark. He's expected him to be gone most of the night with his friends. He'd been told enough about the small group when he'd first arrived to make that a logical assumption.</p><p> "Your back?" Steve said, pausing in his mission to remove his left sock.</p><p> "Obviously." Danny replied, voice thick with sarcasm and wariness. He closed the door behind him and leant back against it, just watching Steve. "Where have you been?"</p><p>Steve went back to his socks. "Went for a run. I thought you'd be out most of the night with your friends."</p><p>Danny sighed, letting his head roll back against the door. "I couldn't take it." he muttered, eyes closing, "All they wanted to talk about was Matty, and…"</p><p>"You're not ready." Steve said understandingly, getting to his feet and snatching his wash back off the dresser.</p><p>Danny opened his eyes and fixed Steve with a grateful look that quickly turned dark and heated as his gaze travelled down Steve's tanned sweat peppered chest. Then he pushed himself off the door and closed the three steps between them, running his hand over the firm toned muscle of his lover’s chest.</p><p>"Danny?" Steve whispered.</p><p>The shorter man raised his head, meeting Steve's gaze, "</p><p>"I just want to…"</p><p>"I know what you're…" Steve didn't get to finish as Danny's hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.</p><p>Steve surrendered, melting into the desperate kiss. He knew what this was, the need to be reminded you're still alive, that life moves on. To forget the pain for just a few hours. He'd walked down this path himself a few times in the past after losing friends and team members. He'd sort comfort in Catherine's arms after Freddy's funeral, - only because he couldn’t turn to Danny. - He'd go along as far as Danny needed him too, giving him whatever he wanted.</p><p>Tossing the wash bag on the bed, Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders, pulling him close, palms flat against the man's headed back. Danny's own hands had made their way to Steve's hair, tugging roughly while pressing his tongue against Steve's lips, demanding entry. Against Steve succumbed, giving over control to his partner. Moaning when Danny deepened the kiss.</p><p>Steve tumbled back until he felt the bed hit the backs of his knees. Lowering himself down to sit, allowing Danny to tower over him, he dragged his hands down to cradle the man's hips, massaging him through the fabric of his shirt. Danny pressed himself forward, rocking his hips so Steve could feel the solid bulge against his stomach and ribs.</p><p> "Danny." Steve whispered, breaking the kiss to inhale much needed oxygen, while Danny moaned against his throat, sucking a bruise into the flesh.</p><p>Lust clouded Steve's conscience. He moved his hands around to fumble with his partner's belt, pulling it feel and tossing it aside, before moving up to begin unfastening his white button down, and pushing it off his wide shoulders and down his muscular arms.</p><p>Danny helped, yanking his arms free of the cotton and tossing it behind him, then reaching to touch Steve once more, as if reassuring himself that he was still there. His fingers gripped and clawed at Steve's tattooed shoulders, drawing a hiss of pained pleasure from him.</p><p>Steve ran his own hands over Danny's back, massaging the tense muscles from his shoulder’s blades down to the dip of his lower back, and finally his pert firm ass, squeezing it and tugging Danny against him more firmly.</p><p>They switched between kissing and mouthing at each other's necks, hands roaming. Danny pushed on Steve's shoulders, forcing him back against the mattress, straddling Steve's hips and grinding his ass down over his hard cock.</p><p>Steve groaned, rocking up to meet Danny's movements, eyes blown dark as he watched Danny moving above him. He fumbled with the front of Danny's pants, all but ripping them open to free his partner's own swollen length from its fabric prison.</p><p>Danny fell forward, his mouth crashing down onto Steve's. He lifted his hips and helped Steve roughly tug the suit trousers down his ass and legs, along with his underwear, before kicking them off. Danny remove Steve's jogging bottoms, his partner's hips lifting, causing their cocks to rub tantalize against one another. Following Danny's lead, Steve kicked his legs free of the pants.</p><p>With both finally naked, they lost themselves in the feel of each other's bodies. Rocking skin to skin, sending sparks of delight through them. Blindly Danny reached for Steve's wash bag, fiddling with the zipper and rooting around inside for the familiar shaped tube. Pulling it out, Danny pushed himself up onto his knees and grabbed Steve's wrists.</p><p>Steve watched spellbound as Danny squeezed a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers, tossed the tube aside and then lent back down to reclaim Steve's mouth. His heart raced as Danny guided the now slippery hand around to his ass.</p><p> Steve pulled back; brows knitted together. "Danny?"</p><p> Danny shook his head, pressing his lips to Steve's, the grip on Steve's wrist tightened.</p><p>Steve yanked his wrist from Danny's trap and used his training to flip them, straddling Danny's hips and staring down at him. Ignoring the lust racing through his body, and the practically murderous glare his partner was giving him, Steve inhaled deeply before speaking. "I know what this is." He started gently, "I get it, I've..."</p><p>"You've what?" Danny growled, the desire and heat in his voice gone.</p><p> "I've felt what your feeling,"</p><p> "No Steve, you haven't!" Danny yelled, shoving the SEAL away.</p><p> "I lost mom an..."</p><p> "Your mom's alive! She faked her death and came back, Matt isn't coming back, Steven! He ain't hiding out on some fucking island! He's dead and it’s all my fault!" Danny scrambled off the bed, breathing hard.</p><p>Steve sat up and shifted to the edge, watching Danny pace naked back and forth, ranging under his breath. "It's not your fault. We did everything you could. Reyes screwed us over." He pointed out calmly.</p><p> Danny glared at him again. "I should have found the money sooner!"</p><p> "Danny," Steve pressed his lips into a frustrated line and sighed. There was no reasoning with Danny, the grief was just too much.</p><p>Getting to his feet Steve padded cautiously up behind Danny, gently resting his palms on the man's shoulders. "Danny," he said softly, "If you want to forget, that's fine," He pressed his lips to the mess that was Danny's hair, "but we're not doing that. We're not going to do something you're going to regret later, just so you can block out the pain for five minutes."</p><p> Danny turned, eyes narrowed, and mouth open ready to argue.</p><p> "I love you too much, Danno." Steve muttered, silencing him. "When we get back home and you’re ready to talk about trying something new, then we'll do that, but not here and not now."</p><p>Danny looked like he'd swallowed a pineapple, but then he's features relaxed and his shoulder's slumped forward. Steve didn't hesitate to wrap the man with his arms, pulling him into his chest and squeezing the back of his neck. He could feel Danny shaking, and the subtle traces of damp on his flesh. Steve lowered his lips to Danny's hair and just held him as he cried, the pair of them naked in the middle of Danny and Matt's childhood room.</p><p> </p><p> __*__*__  </p><p> </p><p>Steve felt Danny shift and opened his eyes to see Danny rolling away. He sat up on the edge of the bed and dropped his head in his hands. Steve watched the small strip of moonlight plat over his spine and waited.</p><p> "I'm not coming back with you." Danny said eventually, voice rough from tears and sleep.</p><p>Steve pushed himself up against the headboard of the small bed. "Okay, we can stay longer." He replied matter-of-factly. "I'll call the governor..."</p><p> "You should go back." Danny told him flatly, not looking back at him, "Rachel's bringing Grace to the city for the weekend," his ton screamed of bitterness and heartache, "Then I'm gonna stay and help ma and pop's,"</p><p> Steve swallowed his chest aching, "And you don't want me..."</p><p> "You'd be happier in Honolulu, Steve. Here your just gonna be..."</p><p> "Taking up room?"</p><p>Danny turned to look at him then, it was hard to see his expression in the darkness, and that only heightened his feeling of being pushed away. "No, that's not what I meant," Danny exhaled warily, "But your bored. There are no bad guys to blow up. And frankly babe, while I appreciate you being here, I... I need time with my family."</p><p>Steve suddenly felt like a selfish jerk. Of course, Danny would want some alone time with his family, they need to take comfort and strength from one another without some stranger hanging around.</p><p>Steve's mind tried to protest that he wasn't a stranger, but he shut that down. This wasn't about him; it was about Danny. "Okay, Danno," Steve whispered, reaching out to rub his bicep, "I'll organize my flight back in the morning."</p><p> "Thanks, babe."</p><p>Steve gave him a small nod of reassurance and then coxed him back down into the small gap beside Steve. They lay in silence till sleep claimed them once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving Danny behind in Jersey was probably one of the hardest things Steve had ever done. They hadn't spent more than a few hours apart since they'd become a couple, and now they were going to be separated by thousands of miles for weeks on end.</p><p>It was a little concerning how anxious the idea made him. Maybe he should talk to Dr Frain about that, except he could just Imagine how that would go, and he really didn't want to have her riffling around in his subconscious bring up stuff he'd much rather keep buried.</p><p>Clara had tried to convince him to stay, but Steve had taken one look at Danny's tired, desperate eyes and shook his head, "I'd love to, but Five-0 can't be without both me and Danny indefinitely. - And," he'd swallowed, not looking at Danny, "It the anniversary of my father's death, I always visit his grave."</p><p>He heard Danny's sharp intake of breath. He hadn't expected Danny to remember, no one would in the circumstances.</p><p>Clara had given him a tight hug, kissed his cheek and told him to come back and visit soon. With a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she stepped back, leaving him and Danny alone.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Babe, I..."</p><p>Steve shook his head, "Its fine."</p><p>They had been a long few seconds of silence, Danny stood there with his head bowed and his hands buried in his pockets. "I..." Danny stared quietly, "it's almost our anniversary then," he muttered, looking up finally, "Five-0 and our partnership," he smiled shakily.</p><p>Steve nodded, "Yeah."</p><p>"Five years."</p><p>"Hmm." Steve had nodded, his own hands slipping awkwardly into the pockets of his cargo pants.</p><p>"We'll celebrate when I get back," Danny promises, stepping closer.</p><p>"When you're ready." Steve clarified</p><p>Without another word Danny had reached for Steve, pulling him down into a gentle deep kiss. When they separated a few moments later, they stood silent with their foreheads pressed together. Eyes closed, savouring the feel and scent of one another before weeks of separation.</p><p>"I'll be there to be that someone." Steve whispered, "When you think no one is there to hold your hand. I am."</p><p>Danny had pulled back to at him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, and smiled. "Babe," he shook his head, "Your knowledge of obscure Bon Jovi lyrics is started to worry me. - but I ain't gonna judge you, I'm just here to love you. I am."</p><p>Steve had grinned, swooping in for another brief kiss. "I'll see you in a few weeks."</p><p>"Call ya tonight, babe."</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>"Love ya too." Danny said, voice quiet and shaky.</p><p>He'd waited another few seconds, just staring at Danny, before snatching up his bag and reluctantly stepped out of the house.</p><p>The flight back to Hawaii was long and lonely, and for the first time Steve sort escape in sleep. He'd woken feeling worse. Chin picked him up at the airport and dropped him home, filling him in on what he'd missed; an attempt bank robbery and an armature arms deal.</p><p>It was strange how empty his house felt. It wasn't as if he and Danny were living together after all, but it felt like there was a void in his life suddenly. Sighing warily, Steve dropped his bag by the stairs and strolled over to the couch, making himself comfortable and riffling in his pocket for his cell.</p><p>Steve stared at the time, his subconscious doing the calculations. It was 2am in Newark, and there was no way he was going to wake Danny. Instead, he shot off a quick text telling his partner he was home and everything fine, and that he'd call him in the morning.</p><p>With that done, Steve dropped the cell on the coffee table and slid down against the leather cushions, closing his eyes. Despite having slept most of the flight, he found himself slipping off to sleep once again.</p><p> </p><p>__*__*__</p><p> </p><p>Steve was surprised to find he'd slept all night, being woken only when the sun burst through the window behind him. Startling awake, it took Steve a few minutes to remember where he was, and that he was alone. Reaching forward, he snatched his cell of the table and groaned at the 3 missed calls. He probably should have made sure he'd taken his phone off silent. Damn it.</p><p>Hitting Danny's contact, he listened to it ring, his head in his hand as a headache began behind his eyes. He hadn't slept so much in his life, and his body seemed to be protesting his laziness.</p><p>"Steve?"</p><p>"Hey, Danno."</p><p>There was a long-relieved sigh. "You were supposed to call last night."</p><p>Steve grunted, pushing himself off the bed and padding into the kitchen as he replied. "It was 2am."</p><p>"And? Your point is? It wasn't as if I was going to be asleep." Danny argued back, tone hard and frustrated, just like always.</p><p>Steve couldn't help but smile a little at that, "I didn't know that."</p><p>"Well you should know that. You're not here, of course I wouldn't be sleeping."</p><p>Steve felt his heart skip a beat, and a small weight he hadn't realized he'd been carrying lifted off his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I promise to stop being so considerate in future." Steve teased.</p><p>"If you were ever considerate, you wouldn't keep dragging me headfirst into life threatening situations, Steven."</p><p>"You could always transfer back to HPD. Go back to investigating car-jackings and domestic disturbances." Steve grinned to himself while the coffee pot boiled. He stared out over the ocean and made the decision to go for a swim in hopes of getting his body working properly again.</p><p>"Don't tempt me McGarrett." Danny muttered down the line. "How are things there?" he asked after a short silence.</p><p>"I've only been back a few hours." Steve reminded him, "Chin met me at the airport and filled me in, it’s been reasonably uneventful, apparently."</p><p>"Typical the criminal underworld decided to take a vacation while we're out of town."</p><p>"It’s a good thing they did, Danno, or you might have had to go back to Newark alone."</p><p>There was a long silence and Steve bit his lips, pouring the coffee into a mug and grabbing the butter from the fridge.</p><p>here was another long silence, and Steve sipped at his coffee, not really tasting it. He carried it out into the living room, and over to the stairs. "How are things there?" he asked, pausing at the bottom of the stairs and staring down at his bag.</p><p>"As well as they were yesterday. Ma's crying every few minutes, and Pop's at the bar or the station. - I've got to go; Fee needs help with her bathroom sink."</p><p>"Okay. I'll call later."</p><p>"Sure. Say hi to the guys and tell them Ma's said thanks for the flowers."</p><p>"Of course. Love you, Danno."</p><p>"Love ya too, babe."</p><p>Steve listened as the line cut out and he took a long breath. It never stopped amazing him how easy it was to say those two words, especially when he hadn’t quite been able to say them to Catherine. During sex didn't count, everyone knew that. Yet since that first time he and Danny had exchanged the words while still covered in rumble, aching and uncertain of their future together, they said it almost daily. Easy and natural, rolling off the tongue as if they'd been saying it to one another all their lives.</p><p>Slipping the cell into his pocket, Steve reached down for his bag and began the trek up to his room.</p><p>  </p><p>__*__*__</p><p>  </p><p>It wasn't until he was back behind the wheel that Steve was able to breathe again. It was never easy visiting his dad's grave, but for some reason this year was worse than usual. Perhaps because he was alone, Mary had decided to stay in LA with Aunt Debbie, to help her through her chemo treatment. - Or perhaps it was because his mind kept drifting back to Danny and his family, and the pain they were going though.</p><p>Leaning back in the seat, he rested his head back and closed his eyes for a few minutes. When his mind had settled, Steve reached for his phone.</p><p>
  <em>"Steve?" </em>
</p><p>"Hey, Mary. Yeah, it's me."</p><p>
  <em>"Hey. You still in New Jersey?"</em>
</p><p>"No, I got back last night. I'm at the cemetery now visiting dad."</p><p>There was a long silence. Steve could hear his sister taking a deep intake of breath before she spoke again, her voice hoarse. <em>"I can't believe it's been four years."</em> she muttered quietly, <em>"I'm sorry I couldn't…"</em></p><p>"No, no, no. Aunt Deb needs you. How is she?"</p><p>
  <em>"She's doing alright. She sleeps a lot, when she's not being sick."</em>
</p><p>Steve rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed, "She's got this." he said confidently.</p><p><em>"Yeah." </em>There was another long pause before Mary asked, <em>"How's Danny coping?"</em></p><p>Steve didn't know just how to answer that, "About as well as can be expected. He's still in Jersey, wanted to spend time alone with his family."</p><p><em>"Are you guys okay?</em>" Mary asked, tone cautious and uncertain.</p><p>Steve frowned, "We're fine, why?"</p><p>Mary sighed, <em>"I don't know, you sound…off. I was just wondering if you'd had a fight or…"</em></p><p>He knows what she's asking. Had they broken up? "We're fine. It was a long flight and, - I miss him."</p><p>Mary scoffed, amused. <em>"You've been apart twenty-four hours, Steve." </em></p><p>Steve pressed his lips. Somehow it felt longer, he acknowledged to himself. Ever since they'd found Matt Danny had been closed off, quiet. His break down the night before he'd left was the most open Danny had been in over a week. Steve turned to stare out at the row of while plaques and flowers, "Yeah." he muttered, frowned when he noticed a woman strolling towards his father's grave. "Hey, Mary, let me call you back, okay?"</p><p><em>"Something wrong?" </em>Mary asked, suddenly worried.</p><p>"Nah, just seen something I need to look into," he replied honestly.</p><p><em>"Do you ever stop working?"</em> Mary huffed.</p><p>"No." he replied, "I'll talk to you later."</p><p>"Okay." Mary sighed, and Steve hung up, shoving the door of his truck open and climbing out.</p><p> Hurriedly, Steve stalked after the woman. She was almost at her car when he called out. "Excuse me. Hi!"</p><p>The woman turned; her eyes watchful. "Yes?"</p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you. I saw you at John McGarrett's grave. Did you know him?"</p><p>The woman froze for a second, just staring at him, before inhaling deeply. "You're his son, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah." Steve watched her, she seemed awkward suddenly, and sad. There was something in her eyes that put him on edge, nervous. She clearly knew his dad, somehow. An old case maybe? If there was one thing he could say about his dad, it was that he never gave up. The hunt for his mom, that had ultimately cost him his life, proved that.</p><p>"You have his eyes." she added softly, her lips curving up as she held out her hand, "Ellie Clayton."</p><p>"I'm Steve McGarrett."</p><p>Ellie nodded, "I know."</p><p>"I'm still at a loss, I'm sorry. Do you, um, mind telling me how you knew my dad?"</p><p>Her features fell in a way that made Steve's insides installment cramp up, a sudden feeling of dread washing though him.</p><p>"How do you like your coffee?"</p><p>Steve frowned, "Um."</p><p>"Why don't you follow me. I'll make you coffee and tell you everything."</p><p> </p><p>__*__*__</p><p> </p><p>Steve hovered in Ellie's living room while she fussed around in the kitchen. He strolled over to the fireplace, his eyes flickering over the row of photo frames, settling on an image of a small girl, blonde hair and bright smile. Something twisted in Steve gut, for half a second, he could have sworn that was Mary, except it couldn't be because there was no reason for Ellie to have a picture of his sister.</p><p>The sound of footsteps drew Steve hurriedly away from the fireplace and he quickly took a seat on one of the wicker framed chairs.</p><p>"I thought we could have it out on the <em>Lanai</em>." Ellie said from behind him, and Steve smiled, nodding. Raising out of the seat he'd only just sat down on; he followed the woman outside.</p><p>She set down the tray on a small wooden table, and took a seat, waving to the one facing her. They sat in silence, each cradling their mugs, staring out at the ocean. Steve felt his leg starting to bounce, suddenly uncomfortable in the woman's presence, fearing what she was going to tell him.</p><p>"My great grandfather," Ellie eventually began, her eyes fixed on the cup in her hand, "owned a bar across town, Aces High,"</p><p>"Aces High?" Steve repeated, frowning, "In Kapahuki"</p><p>She smiled warmly over at him, nodding, "You know it?"</p><p>Steve shrugged, "It's a well know cop bar. I think my dad took me there once or twice."</p><p>Ellie paled slightly, licking her lower lip nervously, "Oh, uh, yeah. My great grandfather opened it before the war. When he died my grandpa took it over, and my mum started working their part time."</p><p>Steve exhaled a long breath and allowed himself to relax, but the knot in his gut was growing tighter with each passing second. As much as he didn't to think about the possibility, it was the only logical explanation, "Are you my sister?" he blurted out, unable to stand the anticipation any longer.</p><p>Ellie looked up instantly, meeting his hard-blue gaze with a soft apologetic brown one. She slowly inclined her head, "Yes."</p><p>With a sharp intake of breath, Steve stared at her for a long moment, the world around him shifting into a new orbit. With one little word everything he'd know had change. All the memories of his parent’s happy marriage shattered to pieces. Ellie couldn't be more than a year or so younger than him, which meant his father had had an affair. It seemed completely in comprisable.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't... I never expected...."</p><p>"What? Me to find out?" Steve snapped, shoving back his chair and marching angrily over to the edge of the <em>Lanai</em>, his head beginning to throb.</p><p>"Honestly, no." Ellie replied matter-of-factly, "If John didn't tell you, then I figured he didn't want you to know, so..."</p><p>Steve closed his eyes, flinching inwardly at the truth of that, before spinning to fix her with a skeptical gaze, "So why now?" he demanded.</p><p>"Because you saw me at the grave and demanded to know who I was?"</p><p>"You could have lied, said he was a friend of the family." he narrowed his gaze at her, "Your accent?"</p><p>Ellie seemed to sense where he was going and shot to her feel, spine straight and a hard defensive look in her eyes, "My mom moved to Australia before I was born, after your dad ended things with her and went back to your mom. What was she meant to do, just stay in Honolulu?"</p><p>Steve swallowed, "I.... - How long have you been back?"</p><p>Ellie sighed, "I came back with my mom in 97, when my grandpa was killed."</p><p>"Killed?"</p><p>"Yes, killed." Ellie took a calming breath and lowered herself back into her seat, "There was a robbery one night, my grandpa was shot."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Steve muttered sincerely, "Did they ever find the guy that did it?"</p><p>Ellie shook her head, taking a moment before adding, "That's how I met John," she looked up through her lashes, "He was assigned to the case."</p><p>Steve took a breath, his mind doing the calculations. Two years after he and Mary had been shipped off the island, out of their father's life, he was presented with a new kid, "Were you close?" he heard himself ask, voice thick with a mix of anger and hurt.</p><p>There was a long few seconds of silence before Ellie sighed and said as gently as she could, "We...became close, I guess. He told me all about you and Mary, about his life and family."</p><p>Steve turned his back on her, unable to deal with their revelation that his father had so easily replace him and his sister.</p><p>"I wasn't a replacement," Ellie said, her voice calm but insistent, as if reading his mind.</p><p>"Weren't you?" he snapped, "He sent me away to military school and Mary to LA, for our own good apparently," he turned to fix Ellie with a hard stare, "While he stayed here with you."</p><p>Ellie stared at him sympathetically, "I..." she shook her head, pressing her lips into a thin line.</p><p>"I've got to go," Steve announce angrily, marching back through the house. He listened to Ellie chase after him.</p><p>"Steve, I'm sorry," she said as he yanked open her front door and stepped over the threshold to leave, "This is why I didn't come forward sooner," she hurriedly added, "I didn't want..."</p><p>Steve paused on the front step and took a breath, a question burning at the back of his mind. Twisting his head, he met her gaze over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, his head was too full of questions. Instead he gave her a sharp nod and continued, marching angrily to his truck.</p><p> </p><p>__*__*__</p><p> </p><p>When Steve left Ellie's he'd planned to go home, or to Jerry's to help with the move, but instead he just drove around Honolulu. He doesn't keep track of the time or where exactly he's going. He takes left turns and right turns. Stops at traffic lights and slows as he passes the schools. The minuets tick by while Steve watched the inhabitants of the city go about their daily lives, no idea how his world had just been turned upside down.</p><p>He replayed the conversation with Ellie over and over in his head. Ellie. His sister. The offspring of an affair his dad had while he was just a babe in arms and before Mary had even been a twinkle in his mom's eyes.</p><p><em>Did mom know?</em> He wonders as he stopped beside the beach and stared across the sand at the wide blue yonder as tourists and locals scurried across the street in front of him. He tried to think back to his childhood, tried to remember if he'd overheard anything. A snippet of conversation. Family friends whispering behind their hands, but all he could bring forward was happiness, laughter and love. The perfect marriage. They'd all had a wonderful life up until his mom's supplied death. - Or so he'd thought.</p><p>The loud blast of a horn startled Steve. Waving a hand apologetically at the driver behind him, before driving off again.</p><p>It was kind of amusing really, if he thought about it. He'd spent months wondering if he had a secret sibling, had asked Max to run a test on Wo Fat, sure there had to be some reason why his mom was protecting the man, only to discover it was his <em>dad</em> who had a secret child. How many more secrets were there buried in the family closet?</p><p>He opened his mouth to say as much to Danny only to snap it closed again painfully when he remembered he wasn't there. He was in New Jersey, burying his brother.</p><p>Steve gritted his teeth and dragged a hand through his hair. Oh god, here he was freaking out about discovering he had another sibling while Danny was off putting his baby brother in the ground. He should be happy about this, right. It wasn't as if it was Ellie's fault his father... Their father had an affair and cheated in Steve's mom. Hell, it wasn't as if Doris hadn't kept her own secrets. It wasn't as if his dad's secret lovechild had destroyed their family.</p><p>He knew what Danny would say, <em>"On the scale of 1 to fucked up, your dad's secret love-child is a hell of a lot lower than your mom faking her death and spending almost twenty years in hiding and letting her kids suffer."</em> He didn't think Danny would ever forgive Doris for the pain she'd put her family through.</p><p>With a sigh, Steve pulled into his parking space at the palace and switched off the engine, slumping in the seat and closing his eyes. He wished Danny was there, wish he could hear him ranting on about how messed up Steve's family was. There's a strange comfort in Danny's disparaging remarks, probably because Danny was saying what Steve was secretly thinking.</p><p>Then there was a tidal wave of guilt for wanting Danny to help comfort him while he was currently struggling with his own problems. Hating himself for being a cold and callus boyfriend, not to mention a selfish best friend Steve shoved open the truck door and claimed out. He'd just have to distract himself with the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk, and secretly praying for a case to come in.</p><p> </p><p>__*__*__</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know?" Steve demanded the moment they stepped foot out of Jerry's place, turning to fix Chin with a hard-angry look. Though there was hurt behind those blue eyes too.</p><p>"Know what?" Chin replied with a confused look.</p><p>Instead of answering, Steve held out a small matchbook he'd found among his dad's things.</p><p>He'd gone back to the house eventually, after trying to distract himself with paper only to end up reading the incident report on the murder of Ellie's grandfather. He'd seen the matchbook a thousand times over the last five years but had never thought anything off it. Once it had become obvious it had nothing to do with the murder of his mother, or attempted murder. He'd just brushed it of as a random piece of junk.</p><p>Of course, that should have been the giveaway really, shouldn't it? Nothing in that toolbox was unimportant. Maybe it was meant to have led him to Ellie, if only he'd looked deeper into it.</p><p>Chin frowned at book, reaching for it. "Aces High? It's a cop bar..."</p><p>"I know!" Steve snapped, "It was robbed in '97, and the owner was killed. What i mean, is did you know my dad was having an affair with the owner’s daughter? Did you know that Ellie Clayton is my sister?"</p><p>"What?" Chin's eyes widened and that was all Steve needed to know that his friend had been as oblivious as he was. Shaking his head, Chin stared at the matchbook, "I... No, I had no idea." He was silent and thoughtful for a long moment, "I... I just assumed it was because he was never able to solve the case?"</p><p>"Meaning?" Steve glared; eyes boring into his friend.</p><p>Chin shook his head, an apologetic look in his face, "Your dad, he spent a lot of time at the pub after the robbery. I assumed he felt guilty for never being able to find out who killed Paul Clayton." He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head at his own blindness. "I... I figured he was trying to...ease his guilt over sending you and Mary away. I swear Steve, I had no idea..."</p><p>Steve's shoulders slumped and he paced the small garden, dragging his hand through his hair.</p><p>"Steve, are you... she's...?"</p><p>"My sister? " Steve winced at the strange taste the word left on his tongue. "No. All I have is her word?"</p><p>"Maybe she's... "</p><p>"Lying? Why? She's the deputy district attorney Chin," he sighed, turning to face his friend fully, "What could she possibly gain from making up such a thing? And why wait until now? Why not come forward after Dad's death?" He shook his head, "As much as I want to be this is a con, Chin, I feel she's telling truth. Here." He pressed two fingers to the centre of his chest.</p><p>Chin sighed, nodding. “...So what are you going to do now?"</p><p>"I don’t know." He stared off into the middle distance, fingers flexing at his side. "Her grandfather's murder is still unsolved."</p><p>"Yeah. They had a suspect... "</p><p>"I know, I read the report." Steve sighed, fishing out a sheet of paper from his pocket and handing it to Chin, "This was among dad's papers."</p><p>Chin looked at the paper, "He found Ned Burrows?" He said surprised.</p><p>"Which means so can we?" Steve nodded.</p><p>"You want to reopen third case?" Chin asked with surprise.</p><p>Steve nodded, "Whatever happened, there is still a murderer out there. - And Ellie and her mom deserve closure."</p><p>Chin nodded slowly, "Okay. Let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never liked the Steve/Ellie story on the show, I felt it would have been better if they’d had it be exactly what it looked like. That Ellie was his half-sister. It would have brought more drama, especially in the wake of Matt’s death and with Doris. But nope, they had to use her to No-Homo Steve, again. Well, screw that, now I’m telling the story.<br/>Once again, feedback is welcome. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve slouched back against the couch, the still untouched Longboard resting loosely in his hand. Returning to the island hadn't been quite as he'd expected. The last couple of days had left him feeling drain and somewhat lost, as if he were trapped in a bizarre dream. It didn't help that he hadn't spoken more than a few words to Danny, who was always either too tired to talk, or rushing off on an errand for his mom or sisters.</p><p><em>Sisters. Pleural. I have <strong>sisters</strong> now</em>, Steve thought.</p><p>If he wanted them.</p><p>Surprisingly, Ellie hadn't made any demands. Instead she'd made it crystal clear that the ball was in his and Mary's court. If they wanted her in their life, then she'd like to get to know them. If it was going to be too painful, too hard for them to accept, then that was fine too. She understood and wouldn't force her way into their lives. Though from the hurt look in her eyes as she'd said it, Steve suspected that it would hurt her deeply if they chose to pretend, she didn't exist.</p><p>Not that Steve could do that. Ohana had always been important to him, more so since he'd lost his dad. It had been just him and Mary for so long. It was part of the reason he clung so tightly to Danny and Grace, Chin and Kono, and the dozen other people that had been drawn into his life over the past five years. Ellie was just one more piece in that ever-growing work of art than was his Ohana.</p><p>That said, there was still the matter if Mary. He had no idea how she'd deal with the revelation. Would she welcome the news with more grace than he had? He had no idea, but he couldn't keep it from her forever. – He wasn’t even going to think about his mom yet. One obstacle at a time.</p><p>Steve leant forward and set the bottle down on the table then grabbed his phone. He was pulling up Mary's contact when it suddenly started ringing, Danny's naked torso flashing to life on his screen. Steve answered immediately, "Danny?"</p><p><em> "Hey Babe."</em> The man sounded tired and more broken than Steve had heard him since they'd returned from Columbia.</p><p>"Danny, has something happened? Are you...okay?"</p><p><em> "Far from it."</em> was Danny’s wary response, <em>"I...don't think I can stay here much longer."</em></p><p>Steve's chest tightened painfully, "If you want to come home, Danny, then come home." He settled back against the couch and softened his voice, "You've been looking after your family for weeks, come home and let us...let <em>me</em>, look after <em>you</em>."</p><p><em> "I can't just leave them."</em> Danny argued weakly.</p><p>"You can't stay there forever, either. This is your home now, as much as you don't want to admit it. Grace is here. Your friends are here. - <em>I'm</em> here. - Come home Danny." Steve pleads. He knows he’s being selfish, and that it’s only been three days, but god, he misses Danny so much. He feels like a part of him is missing.</p><p>“Let me sleep on it.” Danny sighed, and Steve could imagine him dragging his hand down his face, deep shadows beneath his ocean blue eyes, that have dimmed since Matty’s death. “And I need to talk to mom, just to make sure she’s fine with me leaving.”</p><p>“Alright, Danny.” He mutters softly.</p><p>There’s a long silence in which they just listen to each other breathing, then Danny yawns while saying, <em>“So how is everything?”</em></p><p>Instead of telling Danny he should probably go to bed, Steve answers his question. “Fine. – I…” he pauses. As badly as he wants to tell Danny about solving his dad’s cold case, and Ellie, he knows it’s the wrong time. When he’s back, then Steve can tell him everything.</p><p>
  <em>“Steve?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, so…distracted. All fine here. Pretty quiet actually.” He lies guiltily.</p><p><em>“Of course it is. They’re waiting for me to come back so you can risk both our lives.</em>” Danny snips, falling into a heavy since at the end.</p><p>“More likely, they know that without my partner, I’m more likely to do something stupid.” Steve argued, attempting to keep the conversation light.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you admitting that you do stupid things?”</em>
</p><p>“Just this once.” Steve smiled, his head dropping back against the couch and closes his eyes.</p><p>“Maybe there is a god.” Danny huffs drying, before falling back into that heavy silences again. When he breaks it a few seconds later, it’s with words Steve desperately doesn’t want to hear. “I should get some sleep.”</p><p>Steve wonders if Danny would be okay with leaving the line open and on the pillow next to him, but before he can verbalise the request, Danny’s speaking again.</p><p>“I’ll call you tomorrow, okay babe.”</p><p>“Okay, Danny. Speak to you tomorrow. – Love you Danny.” He finishes softly.</p><p>“Love you to Steve. Night.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>The sound of Danny’s gentle breathing fills Steve’s ear for another few seconds before it finally hangs up. Lowering the cell phone, Steve stares at it for a few seconds, behind inhaling deeply and tossing it aside. All thoughts of calling Mary gone from his mind. With a glance at the TV, he debates channel surfing before shoving himself to his feet, snatching up his cell, and making his way towards the <em>Lanai</em>. A late-night swim is just what he needed, so he can clear his mind and sooth his heavy heart.</p><p> </p><p>__*__*__</p><p> </p><p>Steve is woken the next morning by his phone. With his face still buried in his pillow, he reaches out for it, lifting it to his ear without bothering to check the caller ID. “McGarrett.” He grumbles.</p><p>
  <em>“Steve.”</em>
</p><p>He’s up in a shot, “Danny?”</p><p>
  <em>“My flight gets in at 7:30 tonight. Any chance you can pick me up?”</em>
</p><p>“Of course.” Steve said, grinning brightly.</p><p>
  <em>“And can you bring Grace? I need me little girl. I’ve already spoken to Rachel.”</em>
</p><p>“Sure thing, Danny. I’m sure I speak for Gracie when I say, we can’t wait to see you.”</p><p>Danny lets out a soft huff, a smile in his voice as he replies, “<em>I can’t wait to see you guys to.”</em></p><p>“7:30.” Steve clarifies again.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.”</em>
</p><p>They hover on the line until Danny insists he needs to go if he actually wants to get on that plane, and Steve hurried agrees before hanging up.</p><p>After almost leaping out of bed, Steve goes about his usual morning routine, only with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He does feel a little guilty about being so happy Danny is leaving his family, but his joy at finally having him home is just too strong to allow it to get him down. He swims a little further in his excitement and misses a call from Rachel.</p><p>Reluctantly he calls her back, trying to keep a pleasant and civil tongue in his mouth as he arranges to pick her up from school. With that done, Steve heads into the office to finish paper work, because he’s that happy.</p><p>“He’s not coming back to work though, right?” Kono asked, looking at Steve with worry in her eyes.</p><p>Steve hadn’t really thought about it. With a shrug he answers, “I don’t know. It’s up to him, I guess.”</p><p>Kono exhaled a long breath and pressed her lips into a thin line. “It’s just… - I mean, this isn’t just…” she stammered around, then gave up with a heavy sigh. “As it’s so quiet, I’m heading to the beach. If that’s okay with you, boss?”</p><p>Steve nodded, “We’ll call if something comes in.”</p><p>The rest of Steve’s day dragged along at a frankly tormenting pace. It seemed every time he looked at the clock, it had barely changed. By 1pm he finished all of his paperwork and is going out of his mind. He considers asking Chin to lunch, only to remember his friend peering into the room twenty minutes before to inform him that he had a lunch date. With a deep sigh, Steve reached for his cell and began to fiddle with it, his eyes resting on the framed photo of Mary on his desk.</p><p>Before he was able to rethink his actions, he scrolled down his contacts and pulled up Ellie’s number, lifting the cell to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>__*__*__</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to call.” Ellie said as she fidgeted nervously with her coffee.</p><p>Steve smiled awkwardly, “Frankly, I wasn’t sure I was going to, until I did.” He looked up, meeting the woman’s anxious blue eyes. “How have you been?”</p><p>Ellie shrugged, lowering her gaze to stare into her coffee cup. “Difficult. My mom…she wasn’t happy about…” she looked up briefly, “but she’s grateful to finally get some answers about my grandfather’s death. – She would tell you herself, but…well, she figures she’s the last person you’d want to see.”</p><p>Steve pressed his lips into a thin line, “Tell her… she’s welcome. I was just doing my job.” He winced at how cold that sounded, “I mean…”</p><p>“It’s alright Steve.” Ellie smiled reassuringly, “I understand.”</p><p>They feel uncomfortably silence, both fiddling with their cups. When Steve noticed Ellie tapping against the side of his cup, the same way he often did when he was feeling uncertain, he felt his chest tightened and he stared. Ellie seemed to notice and stopped, smiling apologetically.</p><p>“So…what about you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>Steve exhaled and straightened a little bit, a small smile spreading slowly across his face. “I’m good.” He glanced down at his watch briefly.</p><p>“You got somewhere to be?” Ellie asked curiously.</p><p>“Sorry? Oh, uh, yeah, but not yet.” Steve reassured, taking another sip of his coffee. He noticed the way Ellie watched him, the curiosity in her eyes. So much like their father’s, and he felt that twinge once more. “I’m picking up my partner at the airport in a couple of hours.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ellie smiled, “I thought Lieutenant Kelly was your partner?”</p><p>Steve shook his head, “My partner, Detective Williams, Danny, had to return to New Jersey for a family funeral.” Steve swallowed thickly, exhaling a long shallow breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.”</p><p>Steve stared into his drink, heartbeat speeding up slightly at the thought of Danny, and the pain his partner was going through. It certainly put everything going on with him and Ellie into perspective. “He lost his kid brother.” Steve informed her.</p><p>“Oh God, that’s awful.” Ellie gasped, eyes wide with shock.</p><p>“He’s blaming himself.” Steve said quietly.</p><p>“That’s understandable.” Ellie said softly.</p><p>Steve looked up, brows pinched. “He’s the big brother, right? He probably feels like he should have protected him. That he should have stop it.”</p><p>Steve nodded. Logically he knew that was what Danny was probably thinking, but there was part of him that wondered if Danny blamed them. He knew his partner had….issues. Constantly expecting the worst. Always waiting for the other shoe to drop. “<em>Every time something goes good in my life I think about when is it gonna end, that’s all I can think about.” </em>Steve knows Danny is still thinking like that, despite the weeks of therapy with Dr Frain, and it hurts. Hurts to think that Danny could be not only blaming himself for what happened to Matt, but blaming <em>them</em>.</p><p>The sound of a cellphone pulled Steve from his thoughts and he watched with a frown as Ellie lifting it from its place at her elbow and sighed, “Sorry, it’s my office.”</p><p>Steve smiled understandingly. “It’s fine. I know how it is.” He reassured.</p><p>“It was nice.” She smiled, getting to her feet. “I’d like to do it again.”</p><p>There was so much hope in her voice, which Steve couldn’t keep from nodding. “Yeah.” He said. To his surprise, Steve realized he wanted that too. He missed having family around. His Ohana was great and he loved them, but he wanted a deeper connection, and with Mary so far away… “I’ll call you.”</p><p>“That’ll be great. I’m sorry, I have to go.” She said once more, backing away when her phone binged again.</p><p>“I’ll see you later.” He called as she scurried off, leaving Steve alone at the small table with a tepid coffee in front of him and a heavy weight in his chest. He glanced at his watch and groaned, he still had an hour to waste.</p><p> </p><p>__*__*__</p><p> </p><p>With little else to do to distract him from the wait, Steve headed to the school and parked up outside. Turning on the radio, he made himself comfortable and stared down at his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>You in the air?</strong>
</p><p>He didn’t expect to get a reply. There was every chance Danny had his phone switched off. So when his phone chimed with an incoming message, right in the middle of his game of Candy Crush, he was more than a bit surprised.</p><p><strong>Lay over in LA. </strong>Steve’s chest clenched. Danny was so close. <strong>Shouldn’t you be working?</strong> Danny added a few seconds later.</p><p>
  <strong>All quiet here. Kono’s off surfing. Chin at a meeting ;) </strong>
</p><p>There were a few seconds before a fresh reply came through.<strong> You didn’t go with Kono? </strong></p><p>
  <strong>No. I don’t think I could focus. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I didn’t think people like you needed to focus. I thought it all came naturally. Like a fish riding a bicycle.</strong>
</p><p>Steve chucked<strong>. I think you’re mixing up your sayings. </strong>The angry face Danny sent him in replied, only made Steve laugh harder.</p><p><strong>Where are you? </strong>Danny text a second later.</p><p><strong>Sat outside the school waiting for Grace.</strong> He confessed.</p><p>There was a long moment of silence before Danny text him a reply. <strong>God, I can’t wait to see her. – And you.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I can’t wait to see you too, Danno.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My flights just been called. See you soon. Love you. xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love you too. xx</strong>
</p><p>Closing the messenger app, Steve went back to his game until finally the bell rang and the parking lot was awash with kids, all desperate to get home.</p><p>Climbing out of the car, he leant back, waiting for a familiar head of dark hair.</p><p>“Uncle Steve!” Gracie yelled, practically shoving her way through the crowd to get to him. Steve wondered if she’d ever considered football.</p><p>“Hey Gracie.” He grinned warmly, wrapping the girl in a tight hug. “You ready to go?”</p><p>Nodding enthusiastically, Grace hurried around to the other side of the car and yanked open the door. Once they were both settled in their seats, Steve pulled away from the school. Hitting the gas when they reached the highway to the airport.</p><p> </p><p>__*__*__</p><p> </p><p>The airport was crowded, thousands of people hanging around waiting for friends and family, and in the case of Steve, the man he’d spent years falling in love with. Grace stood at his side, bouncing impatiently from foot to foot, eager to see her father. She gave a deep weary sigh and looked down at her watch, which caused Steve to grin and stroke his palm over her hair.</p><p>“How much longer?”</p><p>As if in answer to Grace’s question, the doors opened, and passengers began to file out in a steady wave of bodies. Steve watched, as impatient as Gracie beside him, as those around them rushed into the arms of their loved ones. It took a few minutes before they spotted Danny, his blond head appearing from behind two middle aged men in suits.</p><p>The second Grace saw him, she was off, like lightening, swerving her way through the crowd, eager to get to her father. Steve smiled as he hung back, not wanting to interrupt the father/daughter reunion. Only once Gracie had both feet firmly back on the floor did he approach. “Welcome home.” He smiled warmly. He hesitated only a few seconds before throwing his arms around Danny and squeezing tight, his face pressed into the shorter man’s neck. In that moment, he didn’t give a shit who saw them, Danny was home.</p><p>The hug only lasted half a minute before he was pulling away and smiling into shadowed blue eyes. “You look wrecked.” He said quickly, his hand starting to move up to cup Danny’s jaw, only to stop and drop back to his side. He slipped both hands into the pockets of his cargo pants, desperately attempting to stop him from reaching for Danny again.</p><p>“Long flight.” Danny replied wearily, his free arm going around his daughter’s shoulders, fingers carding through his hair. “Glad to be – back.”</p><p>Something twisted in Steve’s stomach at Danny’s refusal to use the word home. He frowned briefly. Steve had been sure they’d gotten past Danny’s reluctance to see Hawaii has his home, especially after they’d started their relationship. It left an unsettling feeling inside him that Danny had seemingly reverted to his anti-island mentality.</p><p>“Uncle Steve is taking us to <span>Kamakona’s</span>.” Grace informed her father as they began their trek towards the entrance.</p><p>“Unless you’re too tired. I could drop you home and take Gracie out while you catch up….”</p><p>“It’s fine. Dinner with my little girl and my – partner sounds like just what the doctor ordered.” Danny said unconvincingly, at least to Steve. The way Grace was grinning up at him said she hadn’t heard the tired reluctance in her father’s voice. – And she most certainly wouldn’t have caught the slight hesitation concerning Steve.</p><p>He led them to the Camaro, and shoved Danny’s bag in the trunk while Grace and Danny made themselves comfortable in the car. When Steve climbed behind the steering wheel, Gracie was regaling her father with everything that had happened while they’d been away. Her voice only wavering slightly at the mention of her grandparents and aunts.</p><p>The drive to shrimp truck was filled mostly by Grace 's voice, and Steve was glad of it if he were honest. He glanced over to Danny every few minutes and found him either twisted in his seat to reply to his daughter, or staring almost blindly out the window. Everything in Danny's demeanour made Steve uncomfortable and concerned, but with Grace in the car, he couldn't brouch th e subject.</p><p>The tension just seemed to increase once they reached the shop and we're sat down with their food, the sun beginning to set across the island. Grace was distracted with shrimp, leaving nothing to break the weirdly awkward silence. Danny stabbed at his own dinner while continuing to avoid Steve's gaze.</p><p>There was a dull ache in Steve's chest. He'd been looking forward to Danny's return, eager to hold him, kiss him. Comfort him. Now it seemed Danny didn't want anything to do with him. Steve tried to tell himself it was just because of Grace. He knew how Danny felt about Grace finding out about them, so it wasn't as if Danny was going to kiss him at the airport, and there was still the issue of them being discreet in public. However, knowing all that didn't make him feel anymore at ease.</p><p>Stece shifted awkwardly on the bench, "So, how's your parents?" He asked, instantly regretting it. "I mean..."</p><p>"They're fine. " Danny replied flatly, sighing.</p><p>Steven exhaled, slouching and leaning heavily on his elbows. He stared down at the old wood, eyes tracing the scratches.</p><p>"How are things here?" Danny asked tightly .</p><p>Steve's gaze snapped up to meet his partner's eyes, his heart clenching, "Uh... Fine. Everything has been fine." There was absolutely no way he could tell Danny about his newfound sister; he knew that now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know. Things aren’t looking good for our boys, but then, who ever said the path to true love was smooth?</p><p>Update: 13/6/2020 - Thank you to Hime, who pointed out some minor issues. Changes have been made. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have gone through this, but I know undoubtedly some mistakes snuck through, so if there’s any glaring mistake, please feel free to correct me. However, I’d appreciate you not being a dick about it. A simple, “I spotted a mistake, [insert mistake] and here’s what I think you meant.” will do just fine, thank you. &lt;3  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>